


Scott McCall Tries to Give His Baby Girl a Bath... Again

by goldilocks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks/pseuds/goldilocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is not a stay-at-home dad. Well, not really. But when mom is away teaching her self-defense class and their girl is in severe need of scrubbing a day’s worth of backyard dirt, it’s daddy who needs to do the bathing thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott McCall Tries to Give His Baby Girl a Bath... Again

He is not a stay-at-home dad. Well, not really. He goes out and does the usual wolf stuff, alpha stuff, important stuff. And he is studying for his PhD in veterinary medicine. Diligently. But when mom is away teaching her self-defense class and their girl is in severe need of scrubbing a day’s worth of backyard dirt, it’s daddy who needs to do the bathing thing.

He’s faster than their pudgy little offspring, of course and there is no doubt he could catch her in a heartbeat. But it’s his decision not to use the werewolf superpowers around her and she usually manages to eschew the oncoming danger pretty skillfully. Sometimes Scott suspects she inherited some of his werewolf traits, even though Deaton assures him she didn’t. Or at least her mom’s training skills. Can those be hereditary? The Argent genes are strong so he wouldn’t be surpri-

“Gotcha, Tori!” he laughs triumphantly, as he wraps his arms around his little girl. She wiggles, kicking and screaming: “Daddy, noooo! I don’t  _need_  a bath, I smell of honey and roses!”

“If by honey and roses you mean cut grass and dog pee, then yes, you do,” Scott says, carrying his still wriggling daughter towards the bathroom.

“I’ll give you my  _entire_  bottle cap collection,” she bargains, turning her large brown eyes to face her dad’s. “And -  _and Fuzzy Stiles_. If you just let me go to bed without...  _this_.” The way she stresses the last word makes it seem like bathing is the worst torture imaginable and that every alternative would be preferable to that single act of torment. And something tugs at Scott’s heart. He knows it is his parental duty to keep his young one clean, but hearing his daughter plead with him, offering her precious bottle cap collection _and_  her favourite teddy bear in exchange for a bathless night, he suddenly feels powerless. True Alpha Scott. Doer of the right thing no matter the cost. Defeated by a tiny human who still mispronounces her r’s.

He stops at once and suddenly the kicking subsides.

“Fine,” he sighs and puts his daughter down. She is still silent, as if trying to deduce if this is all a trick to get her to the bathroom in a different way. “You win, kiddo.”

“But,” Tori starts, unsure. “Isn’t mommy going to be mad at you?”

“Your mom loves me too much,” Scott grins. “She can’t stay mad at me forever. It’s okay.”

She wrinkles her forehead and it looks like an internal struggle of epic proportions is going on behind her solemn countenance. She nods slightly to herself and Scott thinks she has never looked more like an Argent than she does at that moment.

“Actually, I don’t think I’m ready to give up Fuzzy Stiles yet.”

She takes her dumbstruck father by the hand and tugs him in the direction of the bathroom. Scott just stands there, his mouth slightly open, not sure what the hell just happened. Did his kid just make the hardest decision of her life so she could save her raggedy dad’s ass? Did she just age right in front of him? Did his child just sacrifice her own wishes for the Greater Good?

As Scott follows his little wonder to the bathroom, he swears he can hear her say: “We can even wash my hair.”

*

Allison comes home and the first thing she notices is a towel drying on the radiator .  _Can it be?_

She enters the living room and before she can say anything, Tori yells: “Look, mommy, dirt-free!”

Allison looks at Scott and Scott just nods as if saying: “You better believe it.”

“I thought I smelled roses,” Allison says, leaning and kissing their child on the head. Scott grabs Allison by the arm, pulling her down to the couch and Tori giggles. Allison loudly objects: “Some of us still smell of stale sweat and mattresses!” but her protests are widely disregarded as she is engulfed in a tight Family McCall hug.

“It’s  _Tom and Jerry_  time!” Tori suddenly announces which means it’s mom and dad’s cue to be quiet and enjoy the television masterpiece with their daughter. Allison gives Scott a goofy smile and says: “Yeah,  _dad_ ,” and Scott can’t help but grin back.

He is not a stay-at-home dad. He isn’t. But even if he was, he would be okay with that.


End file.
